The Troublesome Bride
by Neru
Summary: Very troublesome bride, angry Farfie-chan, depressed Crawford, bribed priest and many more! Little OOC, SchuldigCrawford, later some OmiKen R & R please!


Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz doesn't belong to me.  
  
THE TROUBLESOME BRIDE  
  
The silence reigned in the entire place. It healed the strained nerves, delighting; a balm for a poor, tired after the hard day man. Aya yawned and tossed a little in his bed. Finally, he could get some sleep and be sure that nothing would...  
  
"KYAAA!!!"  
  
... spoil his rest. At this yell he jumped out of the bed, and, mumbling some rather impolite words, he left the room, jamming the door behind him.  
  
As he passed the living room's door his sleepy mind caught a hint of something odd. He turned back and saw Youji and Omi who were speaking reassuringly to someone sitting opposite them.  
  
"What's going on? Who was screaming?" he began grimly.  
  
"Hush! We have an emergency!"  
  
In that moment someone knocked loudly and, without bothering with any invitation, he entered the room, and jammed the door closed behind him, almost breaking it.  
  
"Schuldig, come back here!" They recognized this as Nagi's voice.  
  
Ran, already irritated, entered the room and he got a sight of Schuldig, whimpering from fear and crouching in Omi's arms. Youji stood opposite them with a knife, in a defensive position, ready to inflict a blow.  
  
"One step closer Naoe, and I'll butcher you!" he howled.  
  
The red-haired one wondered for a while who got mad here. After due consideration, he came to the deduction that this situation belonged to the world of dreams. He managed to retreat, when:  
  
"Fujimiya, stay there! Or no, catch Naoe!" shouted Youji.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Questions after that!"  
  
Aya shrugged and without more serious difficulty he rendered the boy. He was faster, more better than him.  
  
"Schuldig, consider it! If you don't come back, he'll send someone else for negotiations. But I think you know that Farfie uses a bit different methods," said Nagi as calmly as possible in his situation.  
  
"I'll speak only with Brad!" he yelled in response.  
  
"I doubt it, because he locked himself up in Farfarello's cell and he doesn't want to come out. He thinks that you're refusing."  
  
"He's sitting there with that psycho?!" choked Omi.  
  
"No, he doesn't have suicidal thoughts yet, but it's a near go," snickered the boy.  
  
"I won't let him tarnish my pride!" insisted Schuldig.  
  
"Since when do you have any pride?" Ran was surprised.  
  
"Nobody asked you!" retorted the asked one.  
  
"I agree. It's outrageous; how could anyone normal even suggest something like that?!" snarled Kudou.  
  
"Saying the truth, it was Farfie's idea," mumbled Naoe.  
  
"And everything's clear," commented Omi.  
  
The awkward silence was only interrupted by the poor telepath's painful sighs. Everyone mused over how to resolve this problem and Aya was anticipating what was going on in there.  
  
Then, there was heard a nearly-silent crack and once again someone entered the room. Schuldig paled.  
  
"F-Farfarello?" he stammered.  
  
"Schuldig, move your ass and come here," hissed the newcomer. It was easy to guess that our sweet psycho wasn't in good mood today. "C'mon, I want my knives back! The most of them I left in my cell and now Crawford bolted the door behind him there. Do you understand it?! Now I have ONLY ten knives in my disposal!"  
  
Schuldig squeaked and squeezed Omi, nearly choking him. Youji spared the knife which landed dangerously near Nagi's neck, who was still enclosed in Aya's "embrace".  
  
"Schuldig won't go anywhere!" exclaimed Youji, trying to look grim.  
  
"Why do you protect him so?" wondered Fujimiya.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Come along, you bastard! I want my knives! I must have them NOW!"  
  
"Why do you need them so badly?" asked Youji.  
  
"It hurts God!" explained Omi kindly.  
  
"Ah, right."  
  
"Hurry up or else I'll induce Crawford for.. suspenders!" whispered Farfarello with a diabolic smile.  
  
"KYAAA!!! Anything but that!" the red-haired boy went mad.  
  
"Enough. Let's phone Crawford and negotiate," said Omi finally.  
  
They phoned on his mobile and soon the depressed voice was heard. "Hello?" grumbled someone. Obviously it had to be Crawford but he sounded really strange.  
  
"Good morning...er.. Weiss and Schwarz speaking here."  
  
"What do you want? I'm not in mood for any chats or even for blowing your heads off..." he said dramatically.  
  
"We phoned to beg you not to ruin Schuldig's honor."  
  
"No possible. There must be a wedding dress! Love requires some sacrifices!"  
  
"That's the point! So you make a sacrifice and let me.." yelled Schuldig.  
  
"NO WAY! I've tried to hard to make everything fine, to kidnap, blackmail and in the end to bribe the priest! In four hours he'll go to the hell and our deal will be over!"  
  
"You're heartless. Even though I love you so," blubbered Schuldig.  
  
"Aw, don't cry sweetie!" Brad was moved. "Dress up and there will be no case."  
  
Farfarello began to lose the last of his patience. He bashed Schu's head very strongly and the sufferer passed out.  
  
"Help me with taking him from here," he drawled.  
  
"Hey, Naoe-kun, would you be able to transfer us all?" asked Omi.  
  
"I think so..."  
  
The priest anxiously came on the provisional pulpit with an altar, made of some strange material. Obviously he assumed he would be fine without an information what exactly it was.  
  
"Where's the happy couple?"  
  
The question was necessary because the whole group came forth. One of them, the red-haired man, was wearing a white wedding-dress and a veil. At his side, stood a handsome man in glasses and an elegant garniture suit. Behind the "bride" stood a tall, almost white-haired young man, pressing a huge knife to "her" neck. The same neck was entangled slackly in a garrotte,which was ready to compress at any moment. The other red-haired man was holding a katana dangerously near bride's back, and a young boy was aiming his cross-bow at the same.  
  
"Let us begin," snarled Farfarello.  
  
The priest cut the whole ceremony short and soon the odd couple was together for good and bad. He thought that he should emphasize the word "bad" in this case.  
  
Now he only had to bear a kiss and he could run away from this madhouse. A few minutes after, he realized that he was not alone.  
  
"What the hell?!" he yelled when the knife Farfie was holding landed in his stomach.  
  
"Killing hurts God."  
  
Schuldig released himself from the unlucky dressing and after some grumbling he let Crawford soothe his deep pain and disgraced honor by some interesting points of wedding-night. Soon the "bride" forgot about complaining and got into more dispiriting stuff.  
  
"I wanna sleep..." muttered Aya, shuffling his legs. "Please enlighten me, why did you help him?"  
  
"Um, you see, a few days ago I played cards with him and... my bets didn't go well. He promised me that he would forget about our deal if I'd help him," mumbled Kudou.  
  
"And Youji takes my shift for a couple of days," yawned Omi. "I'm going to bed."  
  
He left his half-conscious friends and crawled into the bed. Ken woke up and asked if he had missed something.  
  
"Nothing special. Schuldig just made some mess being a troublesome bride."  
  
"Aha."  
  
And then they both fell asleep.  
  
Owari  
  
Schu-chan in a wedding dress... Aw! I know I'm a pervert but he would look sooo nice! I'm aware that Crawford was kinda OOC, just like others but I had to change a little their characters so there could be more fun And of course they aren't enemies anymore! 


End file.
